Grieving
by LadyAlexi
Summary: Just a few points of view about kate spoilers for twilight
1. Chapter 1

'_Kate...I'm sorry I riled you up...I'm sorry I went through your stuff, if you could please just say you forgive me...just once...please'_ tony stared down at her grave, unwelcome tears trickling down his face. The flowers in his hands didn't seem bright anymore; they seemed drained of their colour, this graveyard no more than a pale echo of life. Still he placed them down, praying silently _'please Kate, I'm so sorry, it should have been me that got shot...it should have been me!' _ "No tony...it went down the way it was supposed to" his head snapped up, on the gravestone, on her gravestone Kate sat, watching him, an almost tender look on her face. The tears in his eyes burned fire down his cheeks as he be held her "I'm sorry Kate, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or offend you...please forgive me" "tony...it's okay tony, I forgive you, I know what you did, it wasn't out of malice or spite...I forgive you tony" he looked at her, staring at her. She smiled at him then said softly "you're a good person tony, I always knew that deep inside me I knew...you're like my older brother tony...you've always acted like that for me and I always appreciated it...even when I was annoyed at you" "I loved you like a sister Kate...and..I miss you so much" she smiled, reaching out and brushing her hand against his cheek, his eyes closed and he could almost feel her touch, it was like the touch of a soft breeze, when he opened his eyes again she was gone...but what remained behind...what remained behind as truth of his encounter was the single red rose amongst the flowers he had brought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: i hated that they killed her off! but i figured i'd write this anyway, just to show that kate still affected the team in more ways than one after her death :D KIBBS all the way for me :D anyway let me know what you think :D_

Gibbs poured himself another drink, the pain he felt inside barely dimmed by the burning of the alcohol down his throat. He glanced at his boat but instead of taking the hand tools and working on it, he took a seat in the corner, looking at his drink. "Gibbs?" the word whispered across his senses, his mind swore that he hadn't had heard it. "Gibbs...what have you done to yourself?" again it came, in the fog of alcohol he looked up; resting against his boat was her, the one woman who had captured his heart after Shannon. He said tipping the cup towards her "you're dead" she twitched her lip, but said softly "yes Gibbs, I'm dead...but you're not...although at the moment you can't be far from it...when was the last time you ate?" he shrugged "I don't care, and neither should you" she sighed "but I do, and you should too" he shrugged again, taking another swig of the alcohol "why Gibbs? Why are you doing this to yourself?" his head snapped up, glaring at her "I am doing *this* because I deserve it, I am the reason you're dead, if I'd killed Ari when I had the chance then you'd still be alive!" her face softened "don't...don't blame yourself for my death" he threw the cup against the ground, letting it shatter "it's my fault! You'd be alive if I'd done what I thought I should have!" she flinched "no! No Gibbs!" he froze, her voice cutting through the fog of despair that clouded his mind "no Gibbs...the only person that can be blamed for my death is the guy that shot me...and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have had it any other way, I saved you...that was good enough for me" tears were welling up in his eyes, his sense of pride refused to let them fall.

She sighed softly, leaving her stand near the boat "you haven't finished it?" he laughed mockingly "no, didn't see the point anymore...I wasn't going to use it" "yes you will, Gibbs I want you to finish this, for me and for you, please?" he didn't reply, instead he just stared at her, then a few moments later "I've...missed you Kate" she smiled "I've missed you too Jethro, but I've never left you, I've watched you, all of you" he stayed silent, then moving unthinkingly toward her "I..I loved you" she smiled, his heart twisted but he felt warmth from it "I knew it, I knew because I loved you too, with all of my heart...something like that had to have been returned...Gibbs...please, you can't keep doing this to yourself...there are murderers, thieves and criminals out there that it is your destiny to catch, don't throw away those that need you, please stop hurting yourself like this, if not for yourself then for me, for your team, they need you Gibbs. And when your time comes, we'll be together again, I promise, I'll always be here, watching over you, I love you Gibbs, so don't waste away like this, become the Gibbs that I knew and loved, not this shadow of him!" she reached out and he closed his eyes, imagining her touch, it caressed his face like a soft breeze, trailing over his lips. Then the sense was gone, his eyes snapped open, but the scent of roses still echoed around him, filling his space with her scent.


	3. Chapter 3

_*authors note* thanks for reading, i'm trying my best to keep these coming, its a bit hard so thank you so much for being patient :D_

The music blared in her ears, the refuge she sought in the lab no more comforting then the hours spent at home tossing and turning. She sat against her lab fridge, staring ahead blankly. Everyone else had gone home long ago. She rested her head against the cool surface, tears rolling down her face. She lifted the remote and pressed the off button, for once in her life she was tired of the music. A few moments passed as she closed her eyes. Then "I was enjoying that" her brain told her that she could not have possibly heard those words, yet her ears shouted that she had. She opened her eyes and froze in amazement, a single word dropping from her lips in a whisper "Kate?" she nodded. Abby didn't move, convinced that her mind was playing tricks on her "Abby, it's me, it's really me. Jeez girl, look at you huh? Go and do your make up, fix your hair, don't mope" she felt slightly comforted by this that was defiantly her Kate.

She stood, staring at herself in the mirror, fixing herself up, she could see Kate behind her, smiling widely. Abby said softly still not believing that she was really there "i miss you Kate" "I know Abby, I miss you too, but you know what I'm still here, I never left. I've been watching you, and I have to say, I am so proud of you Abby, I've always been proud of you" tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her view "thank you Kate" "remember Abby, I'm here, I won't leave you , I'll be watching over you, just remember that you're the best friend I've ever had" Abby closed her eyes as Kate reached forward, a slight breeze whispered across her cheek, she opened her eyes to see that Kate was gone, the smell of roses on the air, and the single black rose lying on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note* thank you soo much for reading, please let me know what you think :D_

McGee continued typing, his eyes watering as he did. It had been two weeks since Kate died, and all he could think about was how happy she had been that morning. He paused and rubbed a hand over his eyes, the tears continued to well up. He sighed, the story he was writing was going nowhere. "Oh god I miss you Kate, it's just not the same without you, I miss you" "aww McGee, I didn't know you cared that much" he jumped, he turned around quickly. To his surprise Kate stood staring at him. He rubbed his eyes again. "aww McGee, you look like you've seen a ghost" he just stared at her, his mouth moving yet not able to make a sound "oh, right...I forget sometimes you know, it's not that bad. It's really peaceful..." "Kate?" she laughed "yes McGee, it's really me" he was stunned, "but you're dead...." "Yes, yes McGee I am, but it's ok" "I really miss you" "I know , I miss you too McGee, but you know I never really left" she looked at his collections a faint smile on her face "Kate, I've got to ask, what's it like?" she paused, turning to face him "to die McGee?" he nodded "it's hard to explain, it's almost like going to sleep" "and what's it like now?" she smiled, he was struck by her peaceful smile "I can't explain it McGee, you wouldn't understand, I think that this is something you have to find out on your own" he looked both miffed and intrigued "are you happy?" his voice cracked on that, he hoped she hadn't noticed. "Yes McGee, it's wonderful, I'm happy because I can see you guys every day, I can watch over you guys, I didn't leave" he closed his eyes and whispered as he leaned against the cool case next to his desk "I really miss you Kate" there was silence, than a brush of light wind that carried the scent of spring. He opened his eyes, on the typewriter before him there was a single red rose.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Authors Note* Sorry about the time between posting, I've been really busy :D_

The pen scratched against the paper, the smell of ink permeating the cool air of the morgue. Donald liked it here, it was so calm, so peaceful, full of people whose stories were waiting for him to uncover. His sense of peace was marred by the knowledge that one of those stories was now of his well liked friend Caitlyn Todd. He sighed regretfully "ah my dear, taken before your prime, I wonder what you would say if you saw us now?" "I'd say that you were the best friends I'd ever had" his pen dropped in surprise. He turned and said "Caitlyn?!" she was leaning against the morgue bed where she had lain. His mouth opened and closed fishlike before she smiled "ducky speechless? Who'd have thought?" he laughed and became sombre once more "one does not quite know how to converse with one's hallucination" she laughed "how else? Like the way you speak with the dead, listening for their tales, I'm probably the only one that will answer back" she laughed again. He asked hesitantly "is it nice?" she stared at him "depends, what do you want it to be ducky? isn't it odd that the others asked the same thing, I suppose it's something to ponder" He thought for a moment "you tell them what they need to hear, bringing peace to them" she smiled "am I ducky? Is that what I'm doing?" he smiled back "I miss you my dear, Ziva is a good agent, but she doesn't have that flair, that life that you...had "she tilted her head but said nothing. He said softly "the team misses you" "I know" he paused for breath "I don't suppose you've any stories to share?" she laughed "ducky, I always admired the way you could talk to the dead, like you always could find their stories, give them justice" he smiled again closing his eyes for a fraction of a second, in that second he felt the brush of the wind against his skin, followed by the scent of spring and roses, he hurriedly opened his eyes only to find a single red rose lying on his paper, he smiled and picked it up and laughed, the grief and regret that had plagued him somehow lessened by seeing her.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Authors note: i hope you like this chapter :D enjoy and thanks for reading :D_

Gibbs lifted the coffee; the sweet spring scent of the nearby tree in bloom mixing with the rosebush by which he sat created a faint echo above the smell of coffee. He was only slightly surprised when tony sat down holding his own drink. He didn't speak, nor did tony; they each just sat there waiting for something. They didn't wait long before McGee joined them; tony offered no insult, merely a nod in greeting as McGee sat down with tea in his hands. Abby was next to join their group, her black clothing and parasol attracting attention from the other cafe diners, but the small group offered her a nod in greeting. Ducky took the last seat, but still the group remained silent, each of them unsure of what to say. Then, as if by chance, a single red rose dropped from the plant, landing on the table. All eyes fixated on it. then as if the words were drawn from him tony blurted "I miss Kate" they looked at him for a moment before McGee added "I miss her too" another second passed before Abby and ducky vocalised "I miss her so much" and "she was so full of life" then unbidden all eyes turned to Gibbs, his stoic demeanour hadn't changed a fraction. There was silence then "she was a great agent" Abby smiled "yeah, but she was an even better friend". Gibbs lifted his eyes from the table to the nearby tree. Around him the conversation about Kate continued, but his gaze was a little more fulfilled. Underneath the tree, surrounded by falling petals as the wind shook the tree, she stood there watching them, she smiled at him and behind his coffee he smiled for the first time since her death.


End file.
